Mr Fluffles the Extradimensional Doodle
by 1292 Negative Calculate
Summary: The first episode in my spin-off series, "Invader Dax". In thisstory, after learning about 1920's and 30's silent cartoons, Dax gets the ideato bring a 2-dimensional cartoon character from that era into the real world.
1. 1 The Skoolday

**Invader Dax:**

**Mr. Fluffles the Extradimensional Doodle**

Chapter 1:

Allison entered the school, wearin her dark-colored clothes with the crashed UFO picture on the jacket. She knew today was going to be an irritable day, just from the fact that school wasn't out. She entered her classroom, and sat at her group table with her best friend Lisa, the local diva Tyra, and Anna Therclassmate. ((no joke; that's gonna be her name.)) "Hey, here's the Alien girl," said Tyra, so that all the group could hear it. Allison sat down, brushed some of her short hair off of her face, and grumbled, "Hey, folks. So what've I missed, aside from the insanity that always happens before class?" Lisa replied, "Eh, not much. But Dax hasn't come in today! So maybe that means it's gonna be a slow day?"

At that point, a slim, tall, and gothic-looking boy walked in, making Allison slightly excited; the alien had come at last. "Lisa looked over to the boy; "Well, seems I spoke too soon," she said. "Just a moment," Allison said, getting up, "I'm gonna o find out what he's up to today, so I can crash it."

She got up, and walked over to the disguised alien. "Hello, Dax," she said, talking in a bubbly happy manner that would annoy him. "Nice to see you came today!"

"Beat it, Earth-stink," Dax sorely replied, pulling out a notepad and paper. "I can guess what you're going to ask me. For once, I don't have a scheme for today, so quit pestering me."

"Well, well, well," Allison said, "this is a bit of a surprise. I mean, I was expectin more preparation from an alien invader sent to exterminate all human life. I guess I'll just have to focus on exposing yo-"

"-ALLISON!!! ," Dax practically yelled. Allison made a rather quick retreat back to the safety of her table, leaving Dax alone. Dax's plans hadn't been working as well during the week. His attempt to create a swarm of jet-powered robot hippos was downed, he failed to acidify all the soap in the city, and his meteor evaporated in the atmosphere and became a pebble when it hit the Earth. At this point, he was looking for anything to cause mayhem.

The bell finally rang, and the teacher entered the classroom. "Hey, class!," the teacher announced; "This week, we'll be learning about the development of cartoons, starting today from the 1920's and 30's. Now, who can tell me what big present-day cartoonist got his start in the late 1920's?"

Nobody raised their hands…

"Oh…ok then," the teacher said, slightly defeated. "In truth, the answer is Mr. Sidney Towell, the founder of 2D-Toons Studios! He made his first animated cartoons in these years, along with many other famous cartoonists and animators. And one of his most famous cartoon characters was this." The teacher put a picture of a cartoony black-and-white rabbit on the projector. "Mr. Fluffles the Rabbit!," he proclaimed.

Dax got slightly intrigued by this. Maybe he could find something in this after all…

Allison noticed, and bean speculating; what was Dax planning?

The rest of the day, the class was treated to a "movie day", by watching several silent, black-and-white shorts starring various cartoon characters, including several ones starring Mr. Fluffles. Allison was staring down Dax. He was taking notes furiously, including notes of Cartoon names, character files, and many other things.

"He's plotting something…", Allison said.

"Here we go again," Tyra said. "What's he doing now?" Lisa asked.

Allison explained, "I dunno….but he's definitely planning something. He's got an idea now."

"How can you tell?" Lisa asked.

"He always gets that look whenever he's making another evil plan."

"You know him well enough to be able to tell that?" Tyra butted in.

"Yeah, he's define – wait, what?!" Allison said. "Are – are you saying that I like him?!"

Tyra got defensive; "No, no! I didn't mean that at all! It's just you seem so sure about this hunch…"

"Yeah…" Anna said, "…and you do spend an awful lot of time trailing behind him and spyin on him…"

"HE'S AN ALIEN INVADER!!!", Allison yelled, blushing from embarrassment. "I think that's a very good excuse to spy on him! How else am I gonna find out his plans?!"

"Suuuure…." Tyra skeptically said.

Allison slammed her book shut, just as the bell rang. She then continued to sling and throw her books in her bag, watching Dax all the way. Dax quickly, but secretively, put his book in his pak, and left.

Allison thought. _What could he possibly be thinking of doing?_, she thought to herself. One thing was for sure: whatever he was plotting, it definitely wasn't good for anyone.

* * *

Ok, folks, how'd I do so far? I own nuffin'. Don't worry, I'll try to make it funnier next chapter.

The next chapter stars Dax and_ his_ robot, SID. Dax's plan is revealed, and any ideas you all give to me I'll think about adding in! :)


	2. 2 The Elevator

**Invader Dax:**

**Mr. Fluffles the Extradimensional Doodle**

Chapter 2:

Nighttime, almost midnight. The city lights illuminated the lone pond in the park. Long-since closed for maintenance, the local park now was covered in broken branches and dirt. The ground was littered with dead leaves and twigs from last fall, and the only signs of life amongst the trees and boulders were small rodents, birds, and insects.

The perfect place to hide an elevator.

Dax smiled at his genius-ness while he silently crept into the park. It was perfect; it was old and messy, nobody went there anymore, and those few who did would either get lost among the trees or fall victim to the rodents and insects that dwelt there. He looked around – he was alone! He grabbed a nearby branch and broke it up into a semi-effective whacking stick. Then he slunk around, waving the stick back and forth, like it would bump into something.

For several minutes, this continued – waving the stick…taking big, sweeping steps around…tossing a rock randomly around. Finally, after half an hour, Dax threw the stick down. "Why don't I ever remember to mark the place?!" he yelled to nobody. "Ugh…well, I must commend those who created the line, for making it so thin, yet so strong and durable."

He turned around, took a few steps, and smacked his head into seemingly thin air. He quickly recovered, and got excited. "There you are...there she is…" he said silently. He pushed a button on his watch, opening a secret video phone.

"SID!" he spoke into the watch, "I'm on. Get me up there, fast!"

Suddenly, the immediate surrounding ground rumbled, as an energy dome enclosed Dax inside. Then, the ground he stood in shot upwards at a blinding speed, rocketing above the trees… above the skyscrapers…and then the clouds. On and on it went, until it left the atmosphere.

Dax got up from being crushed to the ground, and dusted himself off. 'It's safe now, I'm sure', he thought, pushing another button on his collar. His image fizzled, and was replaced by a same-sized green alien. He had on black gloves and boots, and wore special goggles with additional lenses on the left side. Two antennae were on his head, one of them broke in the middle and frazzled like a twisted rope. This is who he truly was – Invader Dax of the Irken Empire.

Dax looked up smiling, as his ship came into view. About the size of a small mansion, the ship was round, and had four engines jutting out of the back in a compass-like pattern. A large metal ring encircled it, constantly spinning. On the side closest to Dax, towards the front of the ship and colored in black, were the Irken Empire's logo and the name "Reclaimer". As Dax got nearer, a part of the ship's hull opened up, and the ground Dax was on slowed down, stopping completely once it was completely inside the hull. As the bay doors closed, Dax shut off the plasma shield and stepped onto the ship's floor. Next to the doorway stood a small, gray-and-red robot. It saluted the alien; "Welcome back on board, sir", the robot said in a synthesized voice.

"Thanks for the assistance, SID," Dax replied. "Now let's get to the labs – I have a brilliant new EVIL plan for how we can mess things up for the humans."

SID opened the door, and followed his master out of the elevator room. They walked through the ship to the labs. Dax took out a disk file, and put it into the computer slot.

"Computer!" Dax commanded, " scan these files, and download the data from them. I have a new evil plan, and I need as much research as possible." As the files began loading, Dax smiled maniacally to himself.

Three days later, Dax was working in the lab. For the past three days, he had been creating schematics and blueprints, doing extensive research, and slowly creating a machine.

Finally, he stopped welding, and pulled up his welder's mask. "SID!!! COME TO THE LAB!!!! IT'S FINALLY DOOONNE!!!!!!"

SID appeared. "Yes sir?" he asked. Dax climbed down, and pulled the tarp off his machine – a large ring with a control panel on its side. "Behold!" Dax yelled as he pulled off the tarp, "….The TRANS-DIMENSIONAL TELEPORTER!!!!"

SID tilted his head. "What is it, sir?"

"It's a Trans-Dimensional Teleporter, SID. I just told you", Dax replied.

"No, sir. I meant what does it do?"

"What the name implies. This machine can take something from another dimension, and put it into this one!"

"So one could move a 4th- or 2nd-dimensional object into this 3rd-dimensional world?"

"Exactly. Excellent summary, SID. I plan to use this machine to bring LIFE to an animated cartoon!"

"With all due respect, sir, I don't see how this would benefit our mission."

Dax eyed his robotic minion. "SID, we're here to observe the humans so we can eliminate them easily, and find ways to make this planet useful to the empire."

"Yes, but why a cartoon?"

Dax pulled up some video files of old cartoons. "Have you seen the pummeling these things go through? They can separate parts of themselves and reform without any pain or harm! They never age; they're resourceful, and extremely inventive! There was one cartoon – looked like a coyote, I believe – that somehow manages to retrieve all these grandiose contraptions without any problems! And they're incredibly powerful! One moment, they're being flattened by a steamroller or stretched to an absurd size or even crushed into a small, cramped form, but the next moment, they're back to their normal state and doing whatever they were doing before as if it was nothing!

"Just imagine what a being like that could to normal life forms! One could possibly stand up to an entire army without suffering a scratch! It's the perfect thing to unleash! The humans won't be able to conventionally destroy something so durable and powerful; he'll just pop right back up!"

"I see…." Sid concurred. "However, sir, I hope you aren't planning on summoning this super weapon inside the Reclaimer, are you?"

"Of course not; we're going to move this device to the space elevator platform. We'll release it on the Earth's surface! Then, we'll return to the ship, and watch in safety as chaos and mayhem befalls all of humankind. We'll have a front-row seat to humanity's downfall, and Earth's revival as an Irken planet!"

"Sir, yo-"

"-Soon, armies of cartoons shall sweep the planets, burning and pillaging in our name!"

"Master!"

"AT LAST, WE SHA – Oh, yes?," Dax said, snapping back to reality.

"Sir, you were monologuing again."

"Oh, was I? I'm terribly sorry, I didn't mean to. It's just….yeah…well, thanks for snapping me out, SID."

"You're welcome, master," SID replied, as Dax sent for a lifter.

Ok, folks, how'd I do? I hope everyone turned out how you expected, and I hope it was funny enough.

I own NUFFIN!!!! …anyway, I'll update soon! ^^

- Danny Pic


End file.
